Dream Weaver
The Dream Weaver is located beneath the Stylist Association on the main screen. In this section you can experience stories that tell you more about various stylists and travel through their dreams. The entry screen will show a portrait of your currently selected stylist and five different options: Takes you to the story menu for this stylist. Three daily quests that can be completed for rewards. A profile of your stylist. More information is unlocked as you complete different dream chapters. Change to a different stylist. A pavilion containing , precious stones, and sometimes a Spirit of Sheen. Dreamland= Lunar's Dreamland * How to unlock: Lunar's dreamland is already unlocked. Millenium Dream :"Whenever it rains, Lunar would think of that soul resting in the blade. That is a time-honoured history of ancient Cloud Empire..." Hidden String :"Most children in Cloud Empire learn music since a very young age. As for Lunar, she has achieved so much with her mother's guidance, but it is a pity that she never found a suitable instrument." *10 | *'Momo': Lunar, we heard that you've been busy looking for a precious guqin and has no time to meet us. I miss you so much, meow! *'Nikki': Yeah, long time no see, Lunar. How's it going? *'Lunar': Actually... I'm about to tell you today, I finally collected all the materials and successfully made the Stringless Guqin. *'Nikki': Really! Bravo, congratulations. *'Momo': Lunar is the best! You're an expert not only in style and design but also in music. You are literally my goddess! *'Lunar': Haha, I'm flattered. In fact, most children grew up in Cloud Empire will learn music at an early age. *'Lunar': Unfortunately, I have studied Guqin for many years but am still for a favorite Guqin. *'Nikki': Now you finally made Stringless Guqin. You must be so happy! *'Momo': Right! Since this Guqin is extremely rare, Lunar, can you play for us? *'Lunar': My pleasure. |}} Blue Phoenix's Letter ??? Fu Su's Dreamland * How to unlock: Fu Su's dreamland is already unlocked. * Dreams: ** Past in Flower Field unlocks and levels up the Deer's Whisper. Cloris's Dreamland * How to unlock: Complete the "Way to Work" chapter from ???'s March Hare dream. * Dreams: ** ??? Yvette's Dreamland * How to unlock: Complete the "Apple Military Academy" chapter from ???'s Immortal Glory dream. * Dreams: ** ??? Orlando's Dreamland * How to unlock: Complete the "Hypothesis" chapter from Lunar's Millennium Dream. * Dreams: ** ??? |-|Institute Quests= The institute provides 3 quests per day. You can refresh the quests for 50 . |-|Dream Isle= This is a pavilion that rewards gold, precious stones, and sometimes a Spirit of Sheen. Each draw costs 30 and you may also draw 10 times for 300 . You will get one free draw per day. When a Spirit of Sheen appears, you will have a chance to get it. Drawing will give you luck. The higher your luck, the higher your chance of winning the Spirit of Sheen will be. |-|Video= Category:Gameplay Category:Dream Weaver